


We are one

by ladyTpower



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: A little Vignette of a father talking to his daughter about being normal and their powers. Based on a song from the Lion King II Simba's pride We are one. There is no need to know the song but you can find it on Youtube if you are curious.





	We are one

Vignette We are one

By LadyTpower  
rate: G  
submitted: December 2018

description: A little Vignette of a father talking to his daughter about being normal and their powers. Based on a song from the Lion King II Simba's pride We are one. There is no need to know the song but you can find it on Youtube if you are curious. 

I don't own the Lion King nor do I own Lois and Clark. I hope you will enjoy the little sidetrack of my muse. 

The story:

Chelsea Kent was a 13 years old child, her parents always called her 'their little miracle' because the doctor always said that they couldn't have children of their own.   
With that news in the back of their heads, they had adopted her older brother CJ. He was about 10 years older than Chelsea. The oldest of the Kent children was in his last year in College, he would be graduating in a matter of months. 

Chelsea had always been a happy child, a little bit of daddy's little girl but all of that changed a few days ago. The youngest Kent became withdrawn not the happy child they knew so well. She didn't want to talk about it because she was sure that her father would hate her if he knew that she gained the ability to see through walls. There could be only one reason in her mind how that was possible, her father wasn't her father but Superman was.

Superman was a friend of the family she knew that but she would never have thought that her mom would have cheated on her dad. She didn't want to be the reason for them to file in a divorce.

She entered the house when she saw her father sitting in the living room, he was obviously waiting for her to come home, she was afraid that this would happen. She was about to take the stairs silently when her father called her. 

“Chelsea?” 

Chelsea sighed she couldn't get herself out of this one, “Daddy?” 

“Come here for a moment, please we need to talk.” Clark's voice was soft but stern. She knew that he would get the truth one way or another. 

Chelsea entered the living room, where her father was sitting on a couch, he was wearing jeans and an old shirt, something he only did when he got a day off. She kept looking at the floor not wanting to look her father in the eyes. 

“Sit down, Chelsea.” His voice was still soft. 

Chelsea took a seat in the couch on the opposite side of her father. 

Clark sighed this wasn't going to be easy, he knew how stubborn his daughter could be. 

“Chels, pumpkin, what is wrong? Did something happened at school?” 

His daughter kept her eyes on the floor while she shook her head, “I am fine, daddy.” she said with a small voice that couldn't convince even the most naive person she knew. 

"Don't shut me out, baby what's wrong? Maybe I can help you?" 

Chelsea shook her head again.

“Chelsea, look at me! I want to help you with whatever it is that is bothering ” Clark was worried about his daughter, they had a wonderful father/daughter relationship, there was nothing they couldn't talk about. 

A tear escaped her eye, she was on the edge of a breakdown, "I don't want you to hate me!" She whispered so soft that Clark needed his super hearing to hear it. He walked to the other side of the living room and took a seat next to his daughter. 

"Pumpkin, I could never hate, my baby girl," he said softly 

Chelsea shrugged before she spoke again, she couldn't help herself she needed to say it.   
“I think that I am not your daughter.” 

Clark was confused now, how could she say that she was a perfect resemblance of him.

“Why would you think that?” 

Chelsea sighed, “Please don't hate me but I'm a freak, I am gaining Superman's powers. I discovered a few days ago that I can see through walls.” 

Clark smiled a little, it was the time that his daughter knew the big family secret.   
“You are not a freak, honey and you are still my daughter.” 

“But how do you explain my powers?” Chelsea asked stunned

"there is something that we kept a secret until you were old enough and I think the time has come to share this with you. Your mother never cheated on me because..." and before he finished he stood up and spun around into his famous blue, red and yellow suit. 

“I am Superman, Chelsea.” Superman stood there his arms crossed. 

His daughter was shocked, she hadn't suspected that this would be happening. 

“I DON'T WANT THOSE POWERS, I WANT TO BE NORMAL LIKE MOM!” she yelled and ran upstairs towards her room.   
Superman spun back in his Clark clothes, it would be easier to talk to his daughter as Clark. He knocked on the door of his room before entering. 

“Honey, do you want to talk about it?” Clark took a seat on the foot of her bed seeing his girl curled up holding her pillow in front of her, she was crying now.

“I don't want those powers!” 

Clark sighed, "That is saying that you don't want me as your father, it is in your blood like I am. You are a part of me like I am a part of you!" He smiled softly while he opened his arms. 

Chelsea smiled and curled up at her father's side, her eyes still wet of the tears.

He placed a lost lock of her hair back behind her ear. "You know Pumpkin when you walk through your life, you will see that there are things nobody understands. The only thing we know is that things don't always go as we planned it." 

Clark caressed his daughter's hair.   
“That is why I would never turn my back on you, I would never hate you, pumpkin. Whenever something goes wrong in your life and your hopes and dreams are destroyed, I will be there, I will stand at your side. I will be hoping with you and I will always be proud of you because you are my daughter and we are one.

"But dad, I gained powers like you? Do I need to be Supergirl? Can I still think with my heart and be myself or do I have a bigger calling?" Chelsea looked at her dad with confusion in her eyes, she didn't know what to expect of her life now. 

Clark smiled at his daughter before looking through the window at the snow that was falling softly on to the ground outside. 

"Let your intuition lead you through your life, even when I or your mother are gone we will stay with you. Inside your heart and your soul, listen to it." 

Clark looked into his daughters' eyes, "You will have tears of pain and tears of joy, but nothing will destroy your pride, be proud of who you are, be proud of being my daughter and everything will turn out fine." 

"Thank you, daddy, I love you!" 

“I love you too, pumpkin.” Clark hugged his daughter he was convinced that he would help her in every step of the way to control her powers, he would always be proud to call Chelsea his daughter.

The end


End file.
